Por que deseo tu amor… Mi deseo imperdonable
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Seguramente era el juicio de la historia. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy peliando por la custodia del bebe de ambos. La balanza se inclinaba del lado de Harry, justo cuando Lucius y Blaize encontraron la solucion perfesta.... *yaoi* *Mpreg*
1. Prologo

Los personajes son propiedad de JK

**Prologo**

-Se sincero conmigo Blaise¿Tenemos alguna oportunidad de ganar el juicio?

Le pregunto Draco Malfoy a su mejor amigo y abogado Blaise Zabini. Blaise suspiro mirando fijamente a su amigo. Draco era muy guapo, con el cabello rubio pálido, los ojos de un impresionante plata con toques azules, la piel blanca y delicada, una altura media y una constitución esbelta la mayor parte del tiempo, claro que en ese momento, el mas joven de los Malfoy estaba ligeramente gordito, pero lejos de restarle belleza, se veía mucho mas hermoso, con un brillo especial y un aire precioso.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero o que te mienta, Draco?

Le pregunto Blaise con una mueca. Draco miro a su mejor amigo entornando los ojos. Blaise era alto, de piel bronceada, cabello negro y ojos café, era fuerte y muy guapo.

-Obvio que quiero la verdad, Blaise.

-Bien pues ahí te va Draco. Trabajas de mesero en el restaurante Ágata, cobras menos de 7 galeones mensuales. Vives en una posada de mala muerte, tu madre murió en prisión, tu padre salio en libertad bajo fianza hace poco, con lo último que quedaba de la fortuna Malfoy. Los Malfoy están en la ruina y con la reputación por los suelos. Yo nunca le he ganado un caso a esa sangre sucia de Granger, la fortuna de mi familia fue embargada por ser relacionada con Mortifagos, aunque no pudieron llevarnos a prisión. Tú te salvaste de la prisión por los pelos y solo por que la prueba Priori, la prueba con Veritaserium, la de legeremencia y todas arrojaron que nunca habías asesinado a nadie. También Harry Potter es asquerosamente rico, un jodido héroe y su maldita abogada es la peor pesadilla de cualquier abogado que este en el otro lado del caso. Esa maldita sangre sucia de Granger nunca ha perdido un caso. Es una respetable viuda y es intachable. Eso por no hablar de Potter cuya familia esta libre de mancha alguna. Así que si creo que Harry Potter va a ganar el juicio y la custodia del bebe que esperas se la darán a el, Draco. Después de todo el es el padre y yo no hago milagros. Y por si fuera poco el juez nos odia y adora a Potter.

Cuando Blaise finalizo su cátedra, Draco lo miro incrédulo.

-¿Me podrías recordar por que te contrate como abogado?

Blaise entorno los ojos.

-Por que fui el único que no te cobro.

Draco suspiro.

-Cierto. Entonces ¿Que aconsejas que haga¿Matar a Granger?

-Esa no seria mala idea, pero me gustaría verte intentándolo con tus ocho meses de embarazo, tus dolores de espalda, tus pies hinchados, tus antojos, tus cambios de humor...ah y no olvides últimamente tu andar de pingüino, sin ofender-Se burlo Blaise divertido.

-Yo no ando como pingüino.

Protesto Draco.

-Si tú lo dices.-Cedió Blaise divertido para evitar una explosión de mal humor de su muy embarazado amigo-También seria útil si pudieras matar a Potter, pero eso es imposible. El maldito niño que venció tiene más vidas que un jodido gato.

-Blaise ya cállate y dime que ago.

-¿Sinceramente?

-¡Si!

-Deja tu orgullo de lado y ve a rogarle a Potter que no te quite el bebe cuando nazca si verdaderamente los quieres.

-estas loco? Yo soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy no rogamos.

Le dijo Draco molesto. Blaise suspiro cansado, Draco era demasiado cabezota y caprichoso para su propio bien.

-El que esta loco eres tu Draco. ¿Como en nombre de Merlín pudiste olvidar protegerte cuando mantuviste relaciones con Potter?

-Estaba borracho-Trato de disculparse Draco.

-Es tu culpa el estar embarazado del primogénito de Potter. Así que si de verdad quieres al pequeño, es hora de que te tragues tu condenado orgullo y le ruegues al estupido de Potter, que al menos no te separe del bebé de ambos.

Le dijo Blaise con voz dura y firme a su amigo. Ya era hora de que Draco se diera cuenta de lo serio del asunto y de lo cerca que estaba de perder a su bebé. Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando su padre, Lucius Malfoy entro en la habitación. Lucius era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio largo hasta mitad de la espalda amarrado en una coleta, de ojos grises y duros como el acero, de espaldas anchas y con los músculos justos, varoniles más no grotescos. Sus rasgos al igual que los de su hijo eran guapos y aristocráticos. Desde que la marca tenebrosa desapareció de su brazo izquierdo con la caída de Voldemort llevaba tatuada una espada, rodeada por una diana de espinas y llamas. Lucius desde su salida de Azkaban, había buscado trabajo en el mundo muggle y se había convertido en uno de los mejores hacedores de tatuajes del mundo. Trabajaba en una pequeña tienda de Londres, pero sus tatuajes eran tan buenos, que iba gente de todas partes del mundo a hacerse tatuajes con el, por lo cual su sueldo había subido bastante y era el quien cubría la mayor parte de los gastos médicos del bebé de Draco.

------

Draco cerró los ojos y Blaise le apretó el hombro en actitud reconfortante. Estaban por dar el veredicto y ambos sabían que este seria a favor de Potter. Pero Blaise tenía aun una carta bajo la manga. Si Lucius había conseguido aquello que le había mandado a pedir, habría una esperanza, pero Lucius tenia exactamente 30 segundos para llegar. El corazón de Blaise se contrajo, cuando el jefe del Wizengamot abrió la boca para hablar, cuando el milagro sucedió. Las puertas de la corte se abrieron de golpe, con un ruido sordo y por ella entro un orgullos y guapo Lucius Malfoy, con un papel en su mano.

-Un momento su señoría como padre de Draco Malfoy, exijo que el señor Potter repare su ofensa a mi familia.

Dijo Lucius firmemente, mientras llegaba hasta donde Blaise y Draco, y le entregaba el papel que tenia en la mano a el abogado.

Todo el mundo estaba confundido.

-¿De que habla señor Malfoy?

Pregunto el juez supremo impresionado y de mal modo, los Malfoy no eran de su simpatía. Blaise se paro con firmeza y una mirada de triunfo.

-La ley 434 firmada en 1040 exigía que si un mago desflora a una bruja o a un mago virgen y de sangre pura, deberá reparar el agravio, restaurando el honor de este mediante un matrimonio, si así lo requiere algún familiar del mago o la bruja agraviado. Tenía mis dudas sobre si la ley seguía vigente, pero aquí esta, este papel demuestra que al sol de hoy, la ley todavía es valida.

Dijo Blaise pasándole el pergamino a un auror que se lo dio al wizengamot.

-Nadie en este lugar me podrá negar que los Malfoy son de las más antiguas familias de sangre Puras. Potter también es un sangre Pura, perteneciente a una familia antigua y el señor Potter no podrá negar que cuando tomo al joven Malfoy este aun era virgen ¿O lo negara señor Potter?

Pregunto Blaise Zabini. Draco miro a Harry de modo desafiante. Harry estaba como siempre, con el sexy cabello negro ligeramente revuelto, con ojos esmeraldas de pecado, de la misma estatura de su padre, piel clara y aunque esbelto, fuerte. Harry por su parte ignoro la mirada de Draco.

-No, no lo negare.

Dijo Harry Potter con serenidad.

-Y aquí el señor Lucius Malfoy acaba de reclamar como padre del mago agraviado, que el señor Potter enmiende con un matrimonio el honor de su hijo y la ofensa a su familia.

-Señor Potter-Dijo el juez-Lo que el licenciado Zabini dice es correcto.

-Bien, yo no huiré a mis responsabilidades. Pero si la ley es tan antigua, el término correcto será consorte y no cónyuge.

El juez sonrió.

-Si así es.

-¿Y cual es la diferencia?

-Cónyuge es el término actual de un matrimonio. Donde ambas partes tienen los mismos derechos y responsabilidades. En cambio un consorte es el término antiguo. En los tiempos de antes, aunque posición social, estatus económico seguro y vida protegida, es el señor Potter quien tiene todos los derechos sobre usted y el hijo de ambos. Además de sobre sus posesiones y dinero.

Draco no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada y Lucius también sonrió sabedor de lo que pasaba por la preciosa cabecita de su hijo.

-Por Salazar Slytherin ¿De mis vienes y dinero? No me haga reír su señoría que se me sale el bebé aquí mismo. Si lo poco que ustedes no embargaron esta a nombre de mi padre y mi dinero se reduce a menos de 7 galeones mensuales.

Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sentido del humor irónico de Draco. Luego con un gesto triunfante se viro hacia Hermione Granger.

-Bueno Licenciada Granger, creo que su caso se acaba de caer, por irrelevancia. El señor Potter no puede pedir la custodia de su hijo ya que el papi, es el prometido del señor Potter. Creo que le dije que el niño se quedaría con Draco al principio de este pleito judicial.

Hermione Grranger miro al guapisimo moreno con furia. Blaise estaba eufórico, era el primer caso que le ganaba a Granger. Bueno técnicamente hablando ninguno de los dos había ganado, pero Granger no había ganado y el no había perdido, jejeje.

-¿Bueno señor Potter acepta su responsabilidad?

Pregunto el juez. Harry se levanto de la silla y sin mirar a Hermione respondió.

-Si señoría, responderé como corresponde, restituyendo el honor de Draco Malfoy mediante un matrimonio.

-¿Señor Malfoy esta conforme, entregara a su hijo?

Draco miro a su padre suplicante. Lucius Malfoy no podía aceptar no podía, hacerle eso, pensó Draco desesperado. Lucius lo miro pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, pero consiente de que eso era lo mejor tanto para su hijo como para su nieto dijo con voz firme.

-Si estoy conforme, lo entrego.

Draco salto indignado y furioso de su asiento. Pero justo en ese momento se inclino sobre si mismo con un grito de dolor, llevándose las manos al vientre. Blaise que estaba mas cerca de Draco se apresuro a sostenerlo, mientras Lucius con una sola mirada se percataba de lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

-Un sanador rápido¿Es que no ven que esta de parto?

Grito Lucius. Harry se acerco a Draco, quien mandando todo su orgullo Malfoy hasta Urano grito de dolor con toda su alma. Harry lo tomo en brazos, pero de lo único que Draco fue consiente fue de Lucius a quien agarro fuertemente de la túnica sin soltarlo.

-Calma hijo respira.

Trato de tranquilizarlo Lucius apretándole con cariño la mano, ignorando a Potter. Uno de los jueces del Wizengamot, que era sanador se acerco a Draco y a los que estaban con el.

-Aguante joven Malfoy, lo llevaremos al hospital.

-Papá no me dejes.

Le rogó Draco a su rubio padre. Lucius quien le tenía una mano agarrada a su hijo y corría junto a Potter lo miro con ternura.

-Estoy contigo pequeño Dragón, calma, intenta respirar.

Draco dejo caer la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Harry con un sollozo.

-¡Blaise!

Grito a pleno pulmón, importándole muy poco su dignidad, o el hecho de que gritaba junto al oído de Potter y eso era mala educación.

-Calma Dragón estoy a tu lado.

-Me duele.

Sollozo el joven Malfoy.

-Respira pronto acabara y cuando tengas a tu pequeño en brazos veras que habrá valido la pena.

Trato de consolarlo Blaise. La aparición y los polvos Flu eran muy peligrosos en el estado de Draco y más en ese momento, así que subieron a una limosina negra, cuyo interior obviamente había sido agrandado y hecho mucho mas cómodo por medio de la magia. Lucius y Blaise subieron sin pensarlo tras Potter en la limosina de este, pues Draco no los quería perder de vista. Hermione había quedado atrás mirando con rabia al atractivo rubio, que Harry subía a su limosina en brazos.

------

Entraron en San Mungo corriendo. Blaise le daba instrucciones a Draco. Draco lo ignoraba gritando, Lucius buscaba un sanador y Harry estaba apunto de quedarse sordo con los gritos de su prometido... gritaba mas que una banshee histérica.

_ 15 minutos después _

Casi a punta de varita la medimaga hizo salir a Lucius y a Blaise de la habitación.

-Solo se puede quedar el padre de la criatura.

Dijo la medibruja.

_ Una hora más tarde _

-Vamos joven Malfoy si disfruto cuando hacia este bebé ¿Verdad? Pues ahora compórtese como un hombre y puje.

Le ordeno el medibrujo Seamus Finnegan.

Draco la agarró de la solapa de la bata blanca y la zarandeó.

-Mira maldito bastardo, hijo de su puta madre ¿Que cree que hago? Estoy pujando, jodido imbesil, pero trate usted de pujar, con semejante dolor. Y este desgraciado aquí a mi lado también se lo gozó y no le duele nada.

Le grito Draco.

-Claro que si, me duele la mano, casi me la tienes rota.

Le dijo Harry. En venganza Draco se la apretó mas fuerte.

-Pues te jodes, por que tu hijo es el que me duele tanto.

Le grito Draco.

-De donde aprendió tantos tacos?

Pregunto Seamus asombrado.

-La mitad de mi familia esta o estuvo en la cárcel y mi padre es un ex-convicto¿Así que de donde crees que las aprendí...estupido?

Le grito Draco. Seamus sonrió.

-Ja, la que te espera Harry, de verdad que te compadezco.

Se rió Seamus y de pronto Draco estallo en llanto, enterrando la cara en el pecho de Harry.

-Me duele, esto es tu culpa, tú me preñaste, le diré a mi papá que te convierta en sapo...

Harry lo abrazo consoladoramente.

-Si amor tienes toda la razón, pero ahora puja.

Draco lo miro con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

-Quiero a mi papá.

Harry lo miro a los ojos.

-Hagamos algo, cuando nuestro bebé, llegue al mundo, llamaré a tu padre para que entre.

Le dijo con ternura

-¿De verdad?

Le pregunto Draco con ojitos brillosos.

-Si, pero ahora tienes que pujar.

Draco respiro hondo y apretando la mano de Harry con fuerza, empujo con toda su alma.

Al momento siguiente el llanto de un bebé inundo la habitación. Draco se dejo caer en los brazos de Harry extenuado, mirando extasiado al hermoso bebé. Bueno en realidad era bastante horrible, estaba arrugadito como una pasa, cubierto de sangre y placenta y berreaba mas que una banshee, pero tanto a Draco como a Harry les pareció el ser mas hermoso del universo, mientras Seamus le daba el bebé a la medibruja que se lo paso al rubio padre, el cual estiro los brazos hacia su bebe aun extasiado.

**Continuara...**


	2. Capítulo 1: El bautizo

**Capítulo 1: El bautizo**

_6 meses despues_

Draco despertó con los rayos del sol cayendo sobre su cara. Bostezó y se estiró, al abrir los ojos vio a Harry corriendo las cortinas de su habitación.

- ¿Qué quieres en mi recámara, Potter? Lárgate de mi cuarto.

Gruñó Draco. Él y Harry llevaban seis meses casados, cada uno dormía en un cuarto separado, cada uno hacía sus propias cosas y llevaba su propia vida. Ante los ojos del mundo eran un matrimonio perfecto con un hermoso bebé, pero en privado era diferente, cada uno por su lado y lo único que los unía era Javet, el hijo de ambos. Vivían en la mansión Potter, la cual Harry había mandado a reconstruir cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad.

- Levántate, Malfoy¿u olvidaste que hoy es el bautizo de tu hijo?

Le preguntó Harry con ironía.

- Mierda, lo olvidé.

Gritó Draco levantándose de un salto de su cama y corriendo al baño para arreglarse. Harry sonrió. Típico de Draco.

Fue al cuarto de su bebé para buscarlo y arreglarlo, eso era algo que podían hacer los elfos, pero a Harry le gustaba más hacerlo él mismo.

------

Draco estaba regiamente vestido de blanco y negro, Harry vestía una túnica verde como sus ojos y el bebé de ambos vestía completamente de blanco.

El pequeño rubio de ojos verdes dormía en los brazos de Draco, mientras Harry tenía una mano por la cintura de su esposo.

Lucius fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Granger, Oliver, Marcus y un par de amistades, pero entre todos los que llegaban faltaban los padrinos del bebé.

- ¿Dónde diablos están Blaise y el comadreja?

Gruñó Draco. Harry miró su reloj.

- No lo sé, pero si no llegan pronto estaremos en problemas.

Pero Blaise y Ron llegaron. Ambos muy bien vestidos y arreglados, y aunque Harry y Draco los interrogaron para saber el porqué de su tardanza, ellos se negaron a soltar prenda.

Tanto Harry como Draco se rindieron, y la ceremonia dio comienzo. Era una ceremonia mágica, donde Blaise y Ron, al ser nombrados padrinos, se comprometían a cuidar de Javet si en algún momento Draco o Harry llegaban a faltar.

Al momento del hechizo, Draco pasó renuente el bebé a Ron, mientras al lado de Ron, y con una mano sobre la cabecita del bebé y la otra sosteniendo una vela, estaba Blaise.

Fue una ceremonia preciosa, y Draco y Harry tuvieron que aguantarse para no romper a llorar de emoción al ver a su precioso bebito en brazos de sus padrinos.

------

Fue una cena elegante la que ofreció el matrimonio Potter en su mansión por el bautizo de su bebé.

La cena era amena. Por un lado los abuelos de Javet, Lucius y Remus, peleaban por él: ambos lo querían cargar.

Draco se desenvolvía de excelente forma en su papel de anfitrión y Harry no era menos, charlando con todos y con su esposo bien agarrado de la cintura.

Pero dos mujeres ahí no estaban nada felices. Y la una se dio cuenta de la rabia de la otra.

- Hola, Granger.

Saludó una preciosa rubia.

- Hola, Parkinson.

Saludó la castaña. Las dos se miraron y sonrieron. Harry y Draco no sabían que tenían dos víboras en su sala.

Ron y Blaise se miraban alarmados por otro lado. Querían coger a su ahijado, pero no se atrevían ante las miradas de 'acércate y te mando un Avada' de Remus y Lucius, quienes habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre el bebé. Remus tenía en brazos al bebé y el aprovechado de Lucius lo tenía en brazos a él. Sí, Lucius Malfoy tenía en brazos a Remus, aunque a primera vista parecía algo inocente, pues Lucius tenía desde atrás al licántropo agarrado de la cintura mientras le hacía caritas y le sonreía a su nieto.

- Tú padre y Remus parecen muy contentos con Javet.

Comentó Harry con una sonrisa. Draco miró hacia ellos e hizo una mueca.

- Sí, tienen complejo de abuelo. Tenemos que tener cuidado o capaz que se mudan con nosotros al cuarto de nuestro hijo y no nos dejan volverlo a coger en nuestra vida.

Harry miró a Draco con una mueca cómplice.

- ¿Vamos por nuestro retoño?

- Ja, el valiente eres tú, querido, yo soy un Slytherin, ve tú y quítaselos si puedes.

Harry se lo pensó mejor.

- No, de momento está bien con sus abuelos, ya lo buscamos luego.

Draco sonrió, ni Harry era tan suicida como para intentar quitarle el bebé a su padre y al lobo.

------

Todo acabó y en la mansión sólo estaban los padrinos, los abuelos y los padres de Javet, quien por su lado hacía un ratito, después de alimentarse, que se había quedado dormido.

- Merlín, ha crecido tan rápido.

Susurró Remus mirando al bebé embelesado.

- Es idéntico a Draco cuando bebé.

Comentó Lucius.

- Pero tiene los ojos de Harry.

Sonrió Ron.

- Pero es mucho más guapo que ambos.

Añadió Blaise.

Draco y Harry se miraron con horror.

- Amor, dime que es mi imaginación y que mi padre y tu adoptivo padre no tienen aspecto de querer ellos también un cachorro.

Harry quiso decirle que era su imaginación, pero no pudo.

- No, amor, no es tu imaginación, y Blaise y Ron tienen la misma cara.

- Saquémoslos de esta habitación rápido o se secuestran a nuestro hijo.

Comentó Draco, Harry sonrió y asintió, llevándoselos a todos renuentes a beber una copa en el salón.

**Continuará...**

Bueno, este capítulo era de transición más o menos para que se imaginaran las parejas, ahora empieza lo bueno, los celos, los intentos de conquista y todo .


End file.
